


After us the road goes on forever

by kymyit



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La figura davanti a lui si era voltata, ma era troppo lontano per capire chi fosse. Era sempre troppo lontano, sempre davanti a lui. Vaga ed eterea, irraggiungibile e onnipresente. Quando credeva di averla raggiunta, lei accelerava, mettendo un passo dietro l’altro fra se e lui.<br/>Forse era il coniglio!<br/>[...]</p><p> </p><p>«Continua a ballare così per sempre con me, Garraty, e non mi stancherò mai. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	After us the road goes on forever

**“After us the road goes on forever”**

«Garraty! Garraty! Garraty! »  
Le ovazioni della folla riecheggiavano in lontananza come ululati feroci attutiti da una solida lastra di vetro infrangibile. Ovunque fossero, qualunque cosa facessero, Garraty poteva sentirsi sicuro sul fatto che, no, non l’avrebbero preso. Non si sarebbe fermato e non sarebbe stato ammonito di nuovo.  
Doveva solo continuare a muovere le gambe, trascinare i piedi, scacciare le mani che tentavano disperatamente di trattenerlo.  
Volevano ucciderlo!  
La figura davanti a lui si era voltata, ma era troppo lontano per capire chi fosse. Era sempre troppo lontano, sempre davanti a lui. Vaga ed eterea, irraggiungibile e onnipresente. Quando credeva di averla raggiunta, lei accelerava, mettendo un passo dietro l’altro fra se e lui.  
Forse era il coniglio!  
Il coniglio di Stebbins, ovvero Stebbins stesso! Ma lui camminava sempre alle sue spalle come un avvoltoio bramoso di carogne. Si voltò per accertarsi che fosse là dove doveva stare, in retrovia, a capo chino, a infastidire tutti con i suoi silenzi e i suoi discorsi astrusi, e lo vide disteso a terra, con gli occhi chiusi, la testa che scompariva dentro un sacco di plastica scura.  
«Oh, Stebbins…» pensò. Era troppo tardi per interessarsene.  
Quando la mano gli toccò di nuovo la spalla, fu come sentirsi gridare «Ammonizione! Ammonizione, numero 47!» Garraty scattò in avanti, riprendendo a marciare.  
«Se esistono cose come l’anima,» diceva Stebbins _(Sta zitto! Sta zitto! Sei stato congedato, perché non muori in silenzio?)_ «la sua è ancora vicina. Potresti afferrarla. »  [1]  
Istintivamente allungò la mano.  
«Pete?»  
La figura si voltò appena e a Garraty parve di vederla sorridere.

«Continua a ballare così per sempre con me, Garraty, e non mi stancherò mai. »[2]

 

 

 

 _ **Note**_ : Io mi sono innamorata di quel libro *^* E di Pete, ovvio XD Il titolo viene da " Visions (Southern Cross)" degli Stratovarius.

 

[1][2] Sono frasi del libro, dalla prima è partito tutto xD


End file.
